Reassurances
by abvamp
Summary: Don comforts his lover. M/M explicit slash/incest, Don/Charlie. Don't like, don't read.


Title: Reassurances.  
Fandom: Numb3rs.  
Pairing: Don/Charlie.  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warnings: Slash, incest, angst, hurt/comfort, language.  
Spoilers: Uncertainty Principle.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did this all would be real, not that they going to show this on national television ever. *pouts*  
Summary: Don comforts his lover.  
Author's note: This is all my beta's fault, she got me hooked on numb3rs. *grins wide*

Don walked into the house after a very long day. "Hi, dad," he said, greeting his father.

"Hey, Donnie," his dad smiled and put away the newspaper he was reading.

"Where is Charlie?" Don asked him, frowning when he didn't see Charlie right away.

Alan sighed. "Still in the garage. He is pretty upset about the whole shooting."

Rubbing his forehead, Don sighed. "Yeah, I know but nothing happened. I'm okay." Don reassured his dad again.

"I know you are, but you know how Charlie gets." Alan stood and walked over to his son. "He saw it all on TV and it scared the hell out of him."

"Yeah, I know." Don lowered his head. "I go talk to him."

Alan smiled. "You do that. He hasn't eaten anything since he came back."

Don walked into the kitchen and out the back door. As he stepped into the garage, he saw his brother frantically writing numbers on the blackboards that covered most of the walls. "Charlie? You're okay, buddy?"

"I need to…I have to write… it's in my head…," Charlie mumbled.

"Charlie, look at me." Don walked over to him and turned Charlie around. "I'm okay. I'm fine, nothing happened."

"Statistically, you're supposed to be dead," Charlie said, fear evident in his voice.

"Wow, easy there, buddy. I'm not dead, I'm standing right here," Don tried to make eye contact with him, but Charlie wouldn't look at him.

"I can't help you anymore, Don. I'm sorry."

"Charlie, we're going to need your help." Cupping his chin, Don gently lifted Charlie's head up so he could look at his brother in the eyes. "We can't do this without you."

"I can't watch you die," Charlie stated.

Wrapping his arms around his lover, Don pulled him against his chest. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Charlie started to sob. "I saw you…they were shooting…you could have…died." He pulled away from Don and wiped the tears from his face. Walking over to the backboard, he frantically started to write again. "I have to solve this."

"Charlie!" Don growled. Getting no reaction, he walked over to his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Charlie?"

"What?" The young man turned around and glared at his brother.

"You've got to stop this," Don hissed.

"Stop what?! I saw it all on the news, they could have killed you!" Charlie yelled, new tears threatening to fall.

"Nothing happened, okay. Stop worrying so much." Don wiped away the single tear that was trailing down Charlie's cheek.

Charlie leaned into his lover's touch. "I can't help it."

"I know, but you've got to stop hiding whenever something like this happens. It affects dad, me and our relationship. I love you but I can't allow myself to worry about you when I'm out in the field. You've got to remember, I have a whole team to back me up."

Charlie nodded, his brothers words sinking in slowly. "I know and I will try."

"Good. Now, do you want to go back to the house or…," he kissed Charlie softly and gently.

Charlie moaned into the kiss, responding. Gasping for air, they broke off. "You think dad would miss us?"

Don started to unbutton Charlie's shirt. "Mmhmm, nah I don't think so." He removed Charlie's shirt and moved his hands over the exposed skin.

Charlie arched into the touch, a moan escaping his lips. His breath hitched when Don moved his hand down and into his pants, rubbing his already hard cock. "I'm going to make you forget what happened," Don whispered.

"Oh…please…yes," Charlie pleaded.

Unbuckling and unzipping Charlie's pants, Don lowered them and dropped to his knees. He moved his tongue over the throbbing, leaking member, licking off the pre-cum. "Hmmm, you taste good."

Charlie grabbed Don's hair and moved his hips forward, "Oh…fuck…you're killing…"

Don grinned and slowly moved his mouth over Charlie's cock, swallowing him whole. He started to move up and down, his tongue touching every inch of his lover's hard cock.

"Please…don't stop…faster," Charlie panted.

Don started to move harder and faster, humming knowing that it would drive Charlie crazy.

Throwing his head back, Charlie shivered as his orgasm built up inside his body. "I can't…oh God…this feels…good."

Still humming, Don sucked on the hard cock like it was a lollypop, willing it to release its prize.

On the edge, Charlie moaned, "I've got to…can't hold it.., Don." He yelled his brother's name as he came.

Don swallowed everything till the last drop before releasing the now spent-member. He looked up and smiled at his lover. "Feeling better now?"

Stretching out his hands, Charlie pulled his brother up to his feet. "Much better," he replied as he took Don's mouth in a heated, demanding kiss.

"Good," Don said when they broke it off. "I love you."

"Love you too," Charlie answered.

"Now let's get inside before dad wonders what we're up to." Don took his lover's hand and they both walked out of the garage.

Entering the living room, they saw that Larry had arrived. "Good evening, Don, Charles."

"Larry," they both said in unison.

Alan walked in. "Oh, I wondered how long you guys we're going to stay in the garage."  
He watched Charlie and Don standing in the shelter of each other's arms. He'd been really concerned when he'd realized the nature of their relationship, but he'd finally come to the conclusion that it was a good thing Charlie and Donnie had each other. He wished it would have turned out different for his boys, but he couldn't bring himself to deny them their love.

"Well, I think they had some important things to discuss…," Larry said absently.

"Larry." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Charles?" Larry smiled at him.

"Don gave me a blow job," Charlie snickered.

Larry blushed. "Oh, okay."

"I hope you're feeling better now?" Alan asked him.

Charlie nodded. "Much better."

THE END.


End file.
